A warrior never gives up
by Mayori-Ann Terrasz
Summary: Beckett had it all planned for Christmas, and it did not include Castle at all. She was running out of time and Castle, as he is, kept following her around for reason.
1. Author Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own CASTLE and any of the show's characters. I prefer Rick and Kate though...

Author Notes: Have fun reading this, if you liked it please review. If you hated it, please review!

Summary:  
>Beckett had it all planned for Christmas, and it did not include Castle at all. « All planned » was in her mind but lately she had no time working on the last case they had. She was running out of time and Castle, as he is, kept following her around for some reason...that was not helping either, but she doesn't know yet...a completely different version is happening is on Castle's mind. His plans had changed too.<br>Scenes happen in different places to finally end up at Beckett's. The title, you will be able to understand it at the end.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 1

Chap 1

December 23rd, Detective Kate Beckett is putting her stuff in her purse, ready to go. It was about 4pm one of these rare days she is leading home so early.  
>Castle, who was at the break room, making himself coffee was surprised she was about to leave already. He observed her while waiting for his coffee to be finished, he was about to spent the next 3 hours at the precinct...with her. « Without her, it is just useless » he thought. So he made another quick look at her desk, and « oh no...she's gone ». He panicked and ran at the door to finally see her in relief with the boys, they didn't talk that loud so he couldn't here, he didn't know what to do, go between the guys and her without his coffee to be in the conversation or wait for his coffee to be done in only 1 second. He found it so long, so he picked his cup quickly and almost ran to the door then slow down his pace to make it look like he was just fine. Not knowing Kate already put her jacket on that made no doubt she was leaving for the day. Then he made his entrance to the group.<br>- « Hey Beckett, don't tell me you give up! » with a smirk on his face. She turned around, facing Castle.  
>-« No, actually I just told the boys I have to leave early...some stuff to do. » She pauses a while as she saw him become a bit nervous, joining his both hands on the burning coffee cup. She continued « Anyway, they can handle this very well. They are doing few calls to verify alibis ». Castle's face became more serious, he realized she was actually leaving, « she leaves now...so I'll see her...wait...there is Christmas coming next week then that trip he promised to his daughter ... they only come back to NY on new year's eve ». He realized indeed, he wouldn't be able to see her in weeks. He was about to talk, tell Beckett that long program to finally come up with a date in his mind but then he remembered « Oh no, Paula planned to do that « happy new year » writer party ». He didn't remember when so he was more sorry for not knowing when he would be able to step in the precinct again.<br>-« Castle? » she interrupted his thoughts, raising an eyebrow as she thought responding with a silly joke could have been a better idea. -« Yeah...huh...stuff hun? » he said to know more about those stuff she planned to do. Because just then he only wanted to spend his free hours with her. Free was the right word, Alexis and Martha would take him to the malls and spend God knows how many hours there. But he was more concerned on not seeing his favorite detective for such a long time. He knew he would miss her.  
>-« Well Castle, I have a life you know, I am not handcuffed to my desk », she said that may bring her Castle back. It was worst, he dropped his head down staring at his coffee like hiding his face from her. She was lost, she thought a joke was a better answer. By this time, the boys went busy on their task and she stepped closer to Castle trying to reach his face with her eyes. That was so awkward, since when Richard Castle seemed to be shy?<br>He didn't really appreciate the joke, « handcuff » the keyword to the « next time » his hope in a relationship with Kate. And the « I have a life » he feared she was sending signs about her dating some dude. He was so jealous, he felt it in his lungs so he wrapped that coffee very tightly in his hand, his mouth closed and it was then he looked down to his coffee. « Damned...I won't let her go » he thought rising his head, showing a great smile and « Oh » when he realized she was closer. She was surprised, what was that smile for ?


	3. Chapter 2

Chap 2 -« Oh » when he realized she was closer. She was surprised, what was that smile for ?  
>-« I mean, that must be interesting if you manage to leave so early. I have worked with you few years now Beckett and I know by this time of the day I can find you at that desk » He pointed at her desk and was leading her there to continue the conversation. But she didn't follow him, obviously nothing on earth could change her mind even a miracle clue from his beautiful mind to continue the case. He was now by her desk and she didn't move.<br>-« I have to go Castle. » Then she too realized the next day was a weekend, and without a body Castle doesn't show up. So she finally approached him and said:  
>-« Merry Christmas ». He probably had a plan already so there is no way he would be there on that day. He wasn't a cop anyway. She smiled and waited for him to answer...weird he has nothing to say? Castle was stuck, he wanted to say « Take me with you wherever you are going » but that would sound too childish. There is no way he could take her anywhere else either. Without no answer she finally admitted -«I...have to buy few things, wanna avoid the rush hour in the malls. » His face just delighted « oh...no dude » he seriously doubted a friday night date.<br>-« Ah, like what ? ». She smiled at that. She wasn't so sure if she would go any further. Giving him details was like feeding the beast. So she backed up.  
>-« I am already late, I have to pick up my dad at the airport tonight and I have to finish shopping and...gotta go...I wish you have a great holiday with your family ». She thought she should hug him, he seemed so desperate. But « No Kate, what are you thinking? » She smiled. Waiting for him to smile back at least. He only put his coffee on her desk, then looked at her. He was kinda memorizing her face. Then,<br>-« Can I go with you? »  
>-« uh...shopping? you sure? »<br>-« I can be useful, I have great taste, so that I am told! ». It was also the opportunity to watch her out, this imaginary dude who could steal « his » Beckett won't have any chance.  
>She thought. « Why not? for what she plans to buy, she can go with Castle's advice »<br>-« Okay! »  
>And he followed her to the elevator, waving his hand to the guys. It's not like he needed to hug them both because he was leaving this place for few weeks. Nah, a text message would be enough.<br>They didn't exchange words in the elevator, it was silence. She glanced at him, and he was smiling. She rolled her eyes, biting her lower lip at the thought of him suddenly happy to be with her. Yes, she knew he was in love with her.


	4. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Author Notes: Sorry to post this that late, but good news is I had time to write quite...a lot!  
>Disclaimer: again, I do not own Castle and its characters<p>

Of course, Kate Beckett was driving. Castle had no idea where they were going anyway. His was so excited. He didn't play with his phone this time. He had focus.  
>She parked and they went to Macy's. People, kids, huge decorations, lights, noisy toys and fake santas on her way until she spot the alley of her targets. Castle was late behind her, he was amazed by a fantastic toy in a boy's hands...an awesome sword imitation. Seemed so real!<br>She didn't wait for him. She picked few boxes.  
>Then she heard Castle yelling -« Decorations? Really?»<br>-« Yep, I had no time for my christmas tree, I know it's late but look everything is half price! » She smiled as she presented the glass ornaments to Castle Castle looked at her, she was pretty serious. He would never thought of Beckett making a Christmas tree, no way Nikki Heat will do that! But he didn't comment he didn't want her to be upset so he looked for different colors of the same kind of ornament.  
>-« The shiny ones are nice » he said -« I like the red ones here »<br>-« Yeah, sexy Xmas tree! »  
>-« Come on Castle, let's not spend the night here...there is a long line to the cashier over there »<br>-« Don't you reuse from last year? That is how people do you know » he said as he was presenting a glitter star to her. She took it fro his hand.  
>-« Don't you remember all my stuff burned at the explosion in my apartment? » She had a point, she also remembered the tree she has to buy too.<br>-« I do. I remember picking you up in an interesting apparel ». She flushed. He remembered her in the bathtub, he rescued her that night. She was nude under his jacket, he was her hero. She grabbed all the things and put them in the caddy, she was so absorbed remembering that night that she completely forgot the tree. And she was already in line to the cashier, two people, an old woman with her grandson. The one who got the sword!  
>She told Castle -« Castle, the tree. Can you go pick it over there, take what you want it has not to be that tall! »<br>-« How would I know? there are 10 sorts of them »  
>-« If I go there I will loose my spot, go! »<br>The old woman followed the entire conversation, looking at Kate, who smiled back. Castle was still there. Then the woman said -« Don't worry you can go choose the tree together, I don't mind. I will keep your place in line »  
>-« Oh thank you! » And Beckett exited the line and went to the trees alley. She thought it took too much time than planned. Her dad's plane will arrive at 10 pm and she only had 3 hours left to make that tree, go through the traffic and get to the airport. She was nervous. She picked one and Castle helped her put it in the caddy.<br>-« See, I am useful! »  
>-« Let's go Castle, I have to dress this up before my dad sees it »<br>Castle was surprised, she actually planned to dress the tree. Since when it is top priority?  
>When they went back the old woman was still there, she gave their space back.<br>Castle and Beckett both said -« Thanks! »  
>-« Since when are you married? » she asked. The boy who was bored waiting was testing the other toys at their right.<br>Castle mumbled. Beckett had her mouth opened, they looked at each other then...the phone rang. It was Beckett's. She talked to her dad who was about to fly. By this time the woman tugged Castle's shoulder and whispered -« What did you get her for Christmas? »  
>Castle who didn't want to disappoint the old woman that Beckett was not (yet) his wife said:<br>-« Actually I haven't found the perfect gift yet ». He managed to say with conspiracy -« Over there, they have nice jewelry. They are shaped on a character, she is a « warrior » »  
>Castle raised his eyebrow, like how the hell she knows that?<br>-« My daughter designed them. She was the dear mother of my grandson here » she said. Then she starred at Castle with that look « What the hell are you waiting for? »  
>He exited the line and disappeared in the crowd. Beckett turned her phone off, looking for Castle. The woman was smiling again. « This is awkward. Where the hell is Castle? ». She rolled her eyes. « Toys! » she thought.<br>Castle was at the jewelry counter. The manager asked him if he should need any help. Then he said -« The warrior jewel? » The guy was surprised first, then he realized hat he meant.  
>-« Yes sir, it is a unique piece. The one you want is from the latest collection here, designed by a well-known designer, actually this is her last piece. » As he showed him the silver object, he was amazed. The old woman was right. This one is perfect. -« I take it! ». Hopefully they have a cashier right there, he paid. It was quite expensive, but he didn't care. This was for Kate, how could he even forget to buy her a gift?<br>He hurried up, and found Kate bored, still 2 people before their turn. He winked at the old woman as he felt in his pocket the small box that contains his special gift.  
>She grinned. She didn't even bother to ask where he was.<br>Then the unexpected happen, he kissed her. Very softly. Before she could make a scene Castle turned to the old woman then her and said -« I forgot my gloves over there, honey ». Her eyes got bigger and then she felt the old woman watching her like she was expecting her answer more than Castle. She got the message and said nothing to make it look like they effectively were a married couple, so not to disappoint the kind woman but ... why?  
>Then the woman asked again:<br>-« Do you have kids? »  
>Beckett answered right away -« No. » She saw the little boy back to his grandmother holding her hands and then added « Not yet. ». What just happened? she was pretending to be Castle's wife, but it was so easy to do. She didn't even get angry with that stolen kiss as she should.<br>They finally get to their turn and the cashier was giggling! she recognized Castle! She wanted an autograph and by the time she found the right paper for Castle to sign, Beckett sighed. What is the worst that could happen? why couldn't he use his reputation 30 minutes ago? When they were done, the woman cheered them : « Merry Christmas! ». She obviously didn't know what just happen, Castle's novels are probably not on her bookshelf. They both smile at her and waved goodbye.  
>In the car, Beckett looked at her watch, 2 hours left. So Castle spoke -« I can help you, with the two of us we can do it in an hour or so »<br>She heard him. He wanted to dress the tree with her. So romantic in other circumstances, but she had no choice. She accepted.  
>For Castle, it was still not clear why that tree would be so important tonight. But he smiled as he reached for the little box in his pocket, at least she would find her gift under the tree like it was left by santa!<p>


	5. Chapter 4

21 janvier 2012

Chap 4

Author Notes: this one is pretty short, keep up!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.<p>

They walked in her apartment. She was full hands with the decorations, Castle brought the tree. She definitely could not do this that fast without him.  
>Then Castle emptied the boxes while Beckett made a enough space for the tree in a corner of her living room.<br>She walked to the kitchen and made some coffee. She also took snacks from her cupboard and asked Castle to join her. -« Let's eat before we start the job ».  
>He stood up and took his jacket off. They needed this pause. However, he wanted to know. Why is a Christmas tree so important to Beckett?<br>She finished fast and started to put the red glass ornaments on. Castle joined her, he picked the shiny ones. His choice. After few minutes he finally asked.  
>-« Kate, you already told me you don't believe in santa claus, so why are we doing this? ». She smiled. She knew he would ask. She picked a shiny ornament, saw her deformed face in it. Then started:<br>-« It was a tradition with my mom as far as I remember. We wanted to make my dad a surprise every christmas when he would be home, the tree would be dressed and we can have fun...he tells very nice jokes. I do it every year. It ... it helped both of us when my mom died. » Her eyes were full of tears, but she tried to hide it.  
>-« I see... » and he squeezed her arm a little. She looked at the ornament again, then at Castle.<br>-« Thank you, for helping me out. »  
>-« Always ».<br>She put the shiny one on her tree. It makes it different, a touch of Castle and she loved it. The tree was half made. Then she got a call.  
>She went in her bedroom for about 10 minutes then she went back.<br>-« It was my dad. »


	6. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Author Notes: starting to get hot in here...  
>Disclaimer : I do not own Castle<p>

-« Is he okay? » Castle asked very worried. Beckett was disappointed.  
>-« Yes, he is. He is stuck at the airport right now. He said the plane could not leave for some reason so he got a suite at the airport hotel. He might have a flight in the morning »<br>-« Oh too bad. But we are almost done. We did quite a great job! » He looked at the tree very proudly. In his hand was the last piece, the star.  
>-« Want to put it together? »<br>She nodded. As she reached his arm to arrange the star's orientation, she felt dangerously close to Castle. His torso brushing her breast. And she knew he could feel it too as his breath grow rapidly. The star was well set. They both admire it. And then look at each other at the same moment. They were inches away from each other. Kate, without her heels on, was shorter but she could clearly see his mouth, very tasty. She fought her feelings but could not take her eyes away from him. His gaze was over her and some intense energy wanted her to kiss him. She was very close now. Suddenly, he cleared his throat. Beckett shut her eyes, trying to look elsewhere, putting her hands in her hair like she's made a big mistake.  
>He took his jacket, and she thought maybe he had to leave, so she made herself busy on grabbing the empty boxes and put them in the recycled bin.<br>He put the jacket back on the couch and approached her. He took her hand. He shut the light off. The only light in the apartment was now the ones from outside her building. She was not afraid but she didn't expect him to do this.  
>Then he switched the garland lights on and the tree enlighten.<br>-« It's beautiful » She said, still holding his hand. She squeezed it a bit then she was looking for his face, adjusting her eyes to the change of light.  
>-« Like you ». In his other hand was the little velour box. He opened her hand and put it there. She was surprised.<br>-« Castle... ». She saw the tiny box, just a bit bigger than those meant for engagement rings. He didn't put a knee sign.  
>-« Rick, you shouldn't have...I can't...I mean...I was not expecting this ». His hand was still cupping her left hand and she felt him squeeze it with his thumb.<br>-« Open it, please » Castle was stunned by her beauty in the only light of the tree they built together it felt so right to hold her like this. He was so excited to see her eyes glitter at the sight of her gift She looked at him, found his eyes and saw only tenderness, love as she expected. She blushed but he couldn't see it. Then she opened the box, she found a silver charm. She could imagine him being so impatient on her reaction. She loves it.  
>-« Wow, it is very nice...I love... » She turned her eyes to him « ...it » And she looked back at the box, putting the precious piece out. He held the box and she leaned on the light next to the tree to see it better. She didn't know what to do next. Castle was lack of words these days, he usually has something to say but he somehow didn't want to ruin this now.<br>-« Thanks » She said smiling and holding her now favorite charm next to her heart. She didn't realized that. She knew she would keep it forever, like her mother's ring, her dad's watch, now she owns something from Castle. Anyway she didn't understand why Castle didn't move for so long. He was just starring at her all this time.  
>-« I am sorry I have nothing for you...if I'd known we would exchange gifts I would go for one but... »<br>He interrupted her. Put his thumb on her mouth and traced her jaw with his index. Since she opened the box he could only think of those lips on his mouth. He had seen them moving, not paying attention to the words coming out, they were so delicious, he had to touch them.  
>-« You are the gift, Kate. You survived and you are right here». She felt her breath stop as he said her name. She felt like a burn at her scar, the charm she was holding right on it. Her breath was rapid as he slowly moved his thumb on her lips. They were so dry suddenly. She couldn't think right anymore. « Is he touching me? » she almost dived into a kiss few minutes ago. « It is more intense, I can't fight it anymore... » so Kate leaned forward, tiptoe and brushed his lips « Oh my God, his lips ». At the touch he closed his eyes, enjoyed that moment because she actually started the kiss this time. « Oh God it's a real one! »<br>Her both hands were still on her heart, healing with and for this man she was kissing. He cupped her jaw with both hands (he threw the box at some point) and she was close to him, her arms leaned on his torso. Then he moved his hand at her lower back and he covered her tiny body. She deepened the kiss, parted her lips and (yes she is, using her tongue). Their tongues went through a battle. And when air was becoming a necessity, they parted. He was then sure of her feelings towards him. She was a good kisser too, indeed « she is a warrior » he thought.  
> <p>


	7. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Author Notes: stop here if you are not over 18 Disclaimer : I do not own Castle

What's next? She touched her own lips, realizing what just happened. She revealed her feelings, he might think she was first but she had to tell him the truth. The truth about his last words at the cemetery. Too late. His lips are on her again. He didn't let her go. His both hands are now on her back drawing circles moving up and down, softly caressing her. So she uplifted her arms and bring them up to wrap his neck. Still holding her gift tightly in her right hand, and ran her free hand in Castle's hair. She didn't hide it anymore, she too was in love with him.  
>His hands made their ways to her skin, on her hips then he felt her navel ring. She smiled on his lips. I continued, taking that for approbation, he remembered she told him about that ring, he couldn't wait to discover the tattoo.<br>She moved her hands to his collar touched his collarbone and left soft kisses there. She had trouble unbuttoning his shirt with something in her hand, then Castle stopped her.  
>-« Kate... » his voice was so sexy to her ears.<br>But she shifted her head to reach his throat and suck. He swallowed. This was really happening. She had no idea what she was doing to him down there. When he met her eyes, he saw them dark, she too saw the lust in his eyes. Their hot breath engaged them in another kiss. Furious, angry. He kept rubbing her upper body, demanding access to the higher zone. Her breast.  
>-« Kate...can I? »<br>In a milliseconds break she said « ..yes... ». So he pushed her bra up and cupped both breasts. His firm hands on them he felt her shiver, lost balance and was heavily leaning on him. She hooked on his shoulders hers legs being weak. He undid the bra then pulled her close to him. He could feel her warm body, his manhood on her. She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to feel his skin on hers so she pulled his shirt out of his pants, brought them up and quickly smashed his belly with hers. She broke the kiss, panting. So he took his shirt off above his head while she did the same to hers. Only the black laces of bra held it on her. So he slowly moved them down along her arms. He admired her body. She shut her eyes. « This is it. He is the first man who would see her scar. » She wasn't comfortable but Castle put his hot palm on the scar, he remembered what he said that day, he knew how he felt, but now she's back and that is the only thing that counts. She was about to talk but again, he stopped her, he whispered at her ear. -« This is your strength Kate, you're the most beautiful women to my eyes »  
>Then she hugged him. Childish but she did. She needed that. But soon she started kisses on his chest. Her free hand is at his waist playing with his belt, her other hand well, still she hold the charm. Castle put a finger under her chin to meet her eyes.<br>-« Are you sure? »  
>She nodded. But she felt it was not enough for him.<br>-« I am. I want you. » she reached his ear and whispered « You have no idea »  
>He smiled she knows that. 3 years later she was in his arms, not as a new conquest, but the one.<br> 


	8. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Author Notes: rated M...  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Castle<p>

She took his hand and moved to her bedroom, she left the door open so that the tree lights go in. Then Castle pushed her on the bed, he was all over her, she moved her arms up. She was beautiful. Light was less but it was perfect she thought, he would kiss over her scar without seeing it. So did he then she dropped the charm and moved her hands in his hair bringing him to her face, kissing him furiously. She lifted her legs around his waist and she felt him so tight in his pants. Still kissing him she took rid of his belt, unbuttoned the pants, zipped down and intentionally tracing the muscle with her nail. He shivered and she smiled. He broke the kiss but looked at her face. He took the pants off, his shoes and his socks. He only wore boxers . He then reached her belly, sucked the navel ring as she stared at him, watching everything he was doing. He unbuttoned her pants. Slided both hands on her ass. Kissing her pelvis, he wrapped her underwear and pulled down at her knees. Beckett's legs couldn't move. Castle's mouth dangerously made its way down to her intimacy. He kissed twice then licked. She wanted to spread her legs so badly but he held them tight. He kissed her thighs, her knees them dragged his tongue up to the last point. She was so wet. Watching him do this to her was unbearable, she moaned -« Castle...take them off » His tongue working fiercely, he slided the pants. As soon as her legs found freedom, she spread them wide that Castle's tongue had so much effect on her. She bit her lips, moaning loudly. How come is he so good? He firmly held her hips then and went deeper. She felt an arousal electricity all over her body this man was driving her crazy. She was having an orgasm, she mechanically moved her hips up to his face but he pushed pressure on her hips to stay on the bed. Then he came to her,she was panting -« Don't stop... Rick please » she begged, but he kissed her making her taste herself. She was hungry, she needed him so badly. So she attacked his boxers, pushed them down as far as she could but Rick was over her, she couldn't make her way to reach what she needed. However, she felt it warm, very warm and pulsing on her pelvis. But she was stubborn Rick knew it. She went there anyway so he caught her hand. He took the other one too and dragged both by her wrists above her head. She grinned -« Rick you are killing me ». He was teasing her, but her legs made his waist a prisoner. He unlifted them making Kate wonder what is he doing? He pulled his boxer out. They were now fully naked on her bed.  
>He kissed her throat then slid a finger in her.<br>-« Rick...no...I want you...please »  
>-« Do I have to... »<br>-« No, I'm on the pill... hurry... »  
>-« Kate? »<br>-« You know I trust you » and on that line he was in her. She felt complete. He was big. He fit perfectly. She moaned, her hands on his shoulders his hands holding his weight not to crush her are on the bed. He was strong. He watched what they were doing, could not believe it. Making love. Him moving slowly in her, at every thrust her walls were clenching on him, he knew she was so close already. She put her arms around his neck put his face closer and saw his eyes. They were talking, they expressed how much they wanted this, but both of them were speechless. She wanted to kiss but got lost in that furious arousal, she screamed his name -« Castle...oh...Rick...I...ahhhhh »Her hands went eveywhere, scratching his back, in his mouth, in her hair, on her lips, her breast, his pace was gradually fast. He groaned, moaned, screamed her name too. They were over the edge. She grabbed the sheets and found her charm. She hold it tight again, Castle put his hands in hers, the small thing between their palms, their fingers enter twined. She gasped. He kissed her, his tongue deep in her mouth. She didn't battle, just tasted it. Then he pushed himself in her and loaded 4 shots. He hold her hands so tight, he could barely hold his body when she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him close. She suck on his lips and as he moved a bit on his left to balance, he hit that spot that made her crazy. He felt frenetic clenches around him, he smiled with a laugh. When her breath started to regulate Rick put his head above her shoulder, his kissed her neck. They were one. She turned her face to his ear -« I love you Rick »  
>That was the revelation of the year. He had no doubt with the non-telling action they just did but she said it! He was so happy.<br>-« I love you, more than you can imagine. Kate, it's been a while... »  
>-« I know, you've been patient...it was worthy right? » and she kissed him -« I expect more...you may not be ready for... »<br>-« I want to try, I don't wanna loose you, I love you »  
>And she whispered these little words until he felt sleepy. She thought she could say it so often to be forgiven for ignoring his first declaration. She promised to herself she would tell him. It was just so perfect then. He slowly slid out of her and she cuddled him immediately. She put the charm on his chest. And wonder if this was all planned for her to be that close to the man she loved. That whoever did this should be blessed cause she is gonna fight to keep it, keep Castle, the one who saved her.<p>

Her charm was made by that boy's mom, the one that reminded her maternity instinct. She died from a cancer and that was her last creation. A warrior, never gives up. Her boy would inherits that strength. He would meet Kate in the future, trained by Kate herself, he will be the next best cop in NY.

Author Notes: Thanks for reading!


End file.
